The present application relates to a semiconductor device and to a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device. In particular, the present application relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device that are capable of decreasing influence of thermal noise by decreasing the external dimensions, decreasing the thickness, and increasing heat radiation efficiency to suppress temperature elevation of a solid-state image pickup element.
In recent years, as smartphones, tablet devices, etc. have been miniaturized, semiconductor devices such as a semiconductor package and a semiconductor module that are built into the smartphones, the tablet devices, etc. have been increasingly miniaturized.
For the semiconductor devices, a method capable of surface mounting in which a solid-state image pickup element is bonded, with the use of resin, onto an IC that is flip-chip-mounted on a substrate, and no additional substrate is necessitated has been proposed (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,031).
However, in the foregoing method, since heat generated from the IC is transferred to the solid-state image pickup element, electric characteristics of a solid-state image pickup device may be degraded.
Therefore, a method of suppressing transfer of heat generated from an IC to a solid-state image pickup element by bonding a spacer to the top surface of the IC and bonding the solid-state image pickup element thereto with the use of a resin has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-006564).
However, in the foregoing method, it is necessary to previously prepare a sheet-like thermal-insulating synthetic adhesive. In addition thereto, a step of precisely attaching and hardening the adhesive is necessitated. Therefore, manufacturing materials and the number of manufacturing steps may be increased.
Therefore, a method of providing cavities on both surfaces of a ceramic substrate or an organic substrate and containing each of a solid-state image pickup element and an IC therein has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-009547 (JP2012-009547A)).